Everlasting Friends
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: 15 years old Claire McLeod as well as Nick and Alex Ryan are back from boarding school for their summer holidays. Some adventures are awaiting them. If there are couples, you will find out.
1. Back From School

I had this idea in mind and I had to start on it immediatly.  
Don't know where it goes, don't know where I want it to go.  
Actually I don't know anything at all. ;)

**Thanks:** to my beta, Isi. I learned a lot about hyphens today! ;)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

Have fun and please R+R!

* * *

**Summary:  
**15 years old Claire McLeod as well as Nick and Alex Ryan are back from boarding school for their summer holidays. Some adventures are waiting for them. If there are couple, you will find out soon. ;) 

**Everlasting Friends**

**1. Back From School**

Claire just came back from boarding school for the summer holidays. She could breathe, something she couldn't do at crowded places like her school. There were far too much people around her.

Claire's father, Jack, had met her at the bus station. Now she was back at Drovers Run sitting in her father's study on the opposite side of the table listening to her father. He just filled her in what had happened the last months while she was gone. She hadn't had a chance to change her clothes yet so she still wore her school uniform.

"Hello Jack." Harry greeted while he entered Jack's study.  
"Harry." Jack replied.  
"Hey Claire. Back from boarding school for the summer?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah Mr Ryan, just an hour ago. Are Alex and Nick also back?" Claire asked back.  
"Yes, they're outside. They are discharging the barley and have to finish that. Don't interrupt them."  
"Ok, I will wait until they are finished?" Claire replied and went out of the study. She was happy to leave the room. She knew Harry Ryan as long as she remembered and she never liked him.

Claire went to the door where she watched the boys doing their work.  
"Hey boys, what are you up to?" Claire asked a dazzled Alex and Nick.  
"Oi, what happend to you, Claire McLeod? You're a girl, we finally have a proof." Alex answered and pointed to her breasts which started to grow a few months ago.  
Nick just watched her when he started to speak. "Claire, you look nice." He said and flushed a little.  
Alex didn't notice and started again to mock Claire. "You're a girly-girl now."  
"I'm not. I will do the same work as you, only faster and better. I would already be finished with the barley there without the help of my little sister uhm, your little brother." She contered self-confident but hoped Alex and Nick hadn't notice her slip of. While she spoke she had thought about her little sister Tess. Tess moved back to Melbourne with her mother a few years ago because the marriage of Ruth and Jack hadn't worked. Claire still missed her little sister, especially when she saw Nick and Alex together. They weren't much different to Claire and Tess. Both were completly different to each other.  
Alex got Claire out of her thoughts. "Proof that, Claire. Show me how fast you get that part of the barley from the ute. I will do the rest myself." Alex answered while he pointed at some bags.  
"Nick, do you take the time?" Alex asked his little brother who just nodded.  
"Alex Ryan, this will be embarrassing for you." Claire answered pugnaciously, put her working boots on and got up the ute.  
Nick watched once more this two contestants. This was like a game to them. He got to know Claire together with his brother at a riding competition in the beginning of their last summer holidays. Claire was the only girl among the contestants. Nobody thought she had a chance but she was the second contestant who got over the finish line, after his brother Alex. Since that day a friendship grew between them and the competition went on and on. Mostly Alex and Claire were into it but lately Nick got into it too. He couldn't watch his brother getting closer and closer to Claire what left him out the picture. Nick felt excluded.  
Claire finished her part. She just took the last bag of barley to the shed. "Done." She said to Alex who was slightly impressed by her speed. "It's your turn, Alex. Nick, please take the time."  
Nick nodded and Alex got up the ute. He did the same as Claire and noticed how hard it must have been for her to keep up the speed. He knew she wanted revenge for last years riding competition. So he gave his best and ran as fast as he could with the bags of barley.  
When he finished his part, Claire and Alex went to Nick who looked excusively at Claire. "Alex is the winner." Nick announced.  
"Best man wins, girly-girl." Alex said to Claire with a big grin on his face.  
Claire lost once more and beside of that her school uniform looked disgusting. That didn't bother her at all but she could imagine Meg's reaction to it and thought for a way out of her problem. First of all she should change so Meg wouldn't notice in the first place. "Sorry boys, I have to change. Meg will love this." She started. "We have to meet later. What are you up tonight?." Claire asked.  
"Nothing special. We're just home from school like you and mom likes us to be around the first night but we can go camping. Mom will understand. We can't leave a girly-girl all by herself in the wild countryside." Alex suggested.  
"Stop calling me girly-girl, Alex Ryan. But after all it's a good idea. We could camp in the northern paddock. There is no cattle at the moment. What do you think about it, Nick?" Claire asked Nick who hadn't talked much since Claire was there.  
"Sure, I'm always up for an adventure with you."  
"So it's a deal. Meet me at 6 p.m. at the gate." Claire told Alex and Nick and went back into the house to change her clothes.

Harry just got out of Jack's study into the hallway when Claire entered the house.  
"What were you up to? Helped the boys?" Harry asked after he had noticed Claire's dirty clothes.  
"Yeah. Without me it would have taken them far more time." Claire said self-confident although she had lost the competition.  
Harry knew about the lasting competition between Alex and Claire. He encouraged his sons in things like that. They needed good contestants to learn out of the competitions. Claire was a very good contestant. "I know, Claire, I know." Harry replied and left the house.

Claire went upstairs to her room to change her clothes. After that she got down again into her father's study who was doing the paperwork of the farm.  
"Dad, I'm going to camp with Nick and Alex in the northern paddock." Claire told her father.  
"Sure, have fun but don't forget your duties." Jack answered distracted.

Meanwhile Alex and Nick sat in the ute of her father and drove back to Killarney.  
"Dad, we want to camp with Claire tonigt." Alex started.  
"Haven't you already spend enough time with that girl for today?" Harry asked. "You could learn a lot if you stayed at the farm and did your work."  
"Dad, we are just back from school. Please, let us have this one night." Nick asked begging.  
"Ok boys. But you don't get in trouble yourself, you don't get Claire in trouble and you stay on Jack's or my land." Harry gave in.  
"Yeah dad, we promise we won't do anything wrong." Alex answerd the command.  
"Be back at 9.a.m.. I need your hands on Killarney."  
"Ok, but we have to go right away. We meet Claire at 6 p.m. So we will just grab our stuff, explain it to mum and then go back to Drovers." Nick explained.  
Harry just nodded and went silent on the last k's of the drive.

**To be continued ...**


	2. So Long

Some new adventures of young Claire, Alex and Nick.  
Enjoy it and please R+R.

**Thanks:** to my beta, Isi. You've got mail. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**2. ****So Long**

Alex and Nick jumped out of the car as soon as it got slowly enough to do that. Harry just looked bewilderd at his sons. They had so much elan but they put it into the totally wrong direction.

Nick and Alex went directly to their rooms. They took the things they needed for the camping. After that they went to the kitchen and looked for food. They were lucky, Liz had baked muffins today. They took some of them as well as Alex took some bottles of Harry's beer. "I hope he won't notice." Alex told Nick who just looked knowingly at him. Both knew that Harry would notice but that didn't bother Alex at all. They just put the stuff into a bag when Liz entered the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" Liz asked with a glance at the bag.  
"Hey mom. Alex and I are going to camp with Claire McLeod tonight." Nick started because he was closer to Liz than Alex.  
Alex who had prepared the story for Liz went on. "She wanted to do it by herself but we couldn't allow that. She is a girl and we can't leave her alone in the wild countryside." Alex ended his lie.  
Liz looked at both her sons. Nick didn't stand her look and turned his head slightly. She could tell that he didn't feel comfortable and assumed that their story was a lie. Alex acted completely different. He looked directly into her eyes. Without Nick at his side she hadn't noticed the lie. Since her sons went to boarding school they had a tradition at Killarney. When her boys came back for their holidays they usually spend the first night at home with her. This year was the first time they didn't want to do that. _"You're growing up. Mom isn't the most important woman in your life anymore."_ Liz thought.  
"Go on, have fun with Claire." Liz answered laughing to the boys although she was sad. It was hard for her to watch her little boys growing up.  
"Thanks mom." Nick said and gave her a peck on her cheek. Alex who was already on his way out just called back. "Thanks."

Liz was curious what would happen between the three tonight. It was more than friendship at least for one of her sons. She could tell by Nick's behaviour towards Claire and his reaction towards Claire's name. Liz went to the kitchen window and saw Alex and Nick saddling their horses.

Nick and Alex were putting ther bags at their horses when Nick started to speak. "That was easy. I have expected more trouble from mom."  
"Yeah, you're right." Alex replied.  
They finished the rest of the preparings silently, got on the horses and rode off to tonights adventure with Claire.

Claire had changed her clothes. She was wearing her favourite clothes now, a pair of jeans, a top, her usual work shirt and her beloved work boots. Her school uniform lay at the bottom of her dirty clothes basket. She didn't want to tell Meg about it. Meg would find out soon enough when she would do the laundry.

Claire still had some work to do. She had to clean the troughs of the horse paddock close to the house. And she still had to get ready for the camping but that wouldn't take much time. Against Alex' words from before she wasn't a girly-girl at all. She didn't need much for camping, just her sleeping bag and her horse. But she took a towel too in case they would go swimming. Claire took her sleeping bag out of the locker and went downstairs. She left the things in the hall because she still had to do her work. She went out to the paddock and did as she was told by Jack earlier. After that she saddled her horse, went back into the house to get her stuff and put it onto her saddle. After that she got herself up the horse and rode off to meet Alex and Nick.

Nick and Alex were already waiting at the gate when Claire arrived.  
"Look who finally arrives, Nick. Claire, you said you aren't a girly-girl but you already act like one. A settled time is not a time for you anymore. From now on we will never ever meet you sharp again?" Alex immediatly started to mock her.  
"Shut up Alex." Claire said seriously although she liked his jokes most of the time but today was different. He should learn to treat Claire right. Nick was a lot easier. He made no difference between usual girls and Claire.  
"Hey Nick." Claire greated him.  
"Hello Claire." Nick answered with a smile on his face. Not that kind of smile Alex shot at Claire when he mocked her. This one had a meaning. He smiled because he enjoyed to spend time together with Claire. "Any ideas where we're going to camp?" Nick asked.  
"How about the creek? We can swim there too if you don't mind."  
"Great idea, Claire. That way we can have a closer look at your new 'you'." Alex replied.  
"Jeez Alex, can't you think of anything else than that I'm a girl 'now'? Can't you?" Claire asked slightly annoyed this time.  
Nick watched Claire. His brother annoyed him every now and then too but Claire had the guts to tell Alex straight away when he pissed her off. There was just one Claire. She wasn't like any other girls he knew and had spend time with at school over the last year.  
Claire got Nick out of his thoughts. "Let's go on. I want to make the most of my rare spare time." Claire said and rode off. Nick and Alex followed her. After all she managed to surprise them by her fast actions.

**To be continued ...**


	3. In The Middle Of Nowhere

I finally finished **the next chapter.** I love it and I know exactly why. Three friends in the middle of nowhere. What will happen? Start to imagine and read afterwards the solution to your thoughts.  
Enjoy this chapter and be kind and leave a review.

**Thanks** to Isi, my beta. I hope every thing is pink for you.

**Disclaimer:** The characters, settings and so one aren't mine.

* * *

**3. In The Middle Of Nowhere**

They arrived at the creek and immediatly started to look for a good spot for camping tonight.

"This one seems to be ok." Claire said pointing towards some trees which would protect them a little against mother nature. It was a good spot they agreed and left their things and their horses there.

"We need some wood for a fire tonight." Nick said. "Let's go looking for some." He went to his horse.

"I know you love to ride, Nick. Actually I love it too but we will do a better job if we walk." Claire said smiling at him and started to walk off.

Nick understood the smiling wrong and thought she wanted to make fun of him so he slightly flushed again but this time Alex noticed it.

"What's up with you brother? Already sunburned? Sorry, but I haven't packed the sunblocker for you." He immediatly started to mock him. "I'll take care of you, my little sensitive brother."

This time Nick blushed and got angry about his brother's comment. "Shut up Alex and keep looking." He replied annoyed. _"Why does this happen every time I'm around her?"_

"Calm down you two. We are here to have some fun." Claire stepped in.

They walked on silently looking for wood. After some time they had collected enough for one night and returned to their camp.

----

It was still early, too early for dinner but also too late for tea and the sun was still burning.

"It's hot. Would you like to swim? Because I'm going to swim now." Claire announced.

"I will come with you. So there will be a knight to rescue you from drowning." Alex answered in a funny way and already took off his clothes. "Across the creek and back? Best man wins so that will be me again." Alex answered self-confident.

"That's a deal." She replied and took off her clothes too. "Are you coming, Nick?"

"Yeah, just a second." He answered and got rid of his clothes. This competition was a good chance for him to beat Alex because his brother was a bad swimmer.

They stood together at the bank of the creek, in their undies because none of them had thought about bringing swimming clothes.

"Are you ready?" Alex asked. Claire and Nick nodded. "On three then. One, two, Three." He called and they immediatly started to run into the water and jumped into it headfirst when it was deep enough.

Nick took the leading position easily. Claire followed him closely. Alex was fallen back right at the start as his brother had imagined before. Nick and Claire had swum across the creek and were already swimming back. Alex had swum three quarters across the creek when the other two passed him on their way back. When Nick and Claire were close to the bank again, he let himself fall back because he wanted her to win this race. Claire noticed that he got slower and took her chance. She took the last strength she had left, sped up and surpassed him.

"_You have been __a good contestants but I'm the winner."_ She thought.

Nick came to her. "You won. Well done, Claire. I whished I had more power left on the last meters." He congratulated her.

"Thanks. Shall we stay in the water for some more time? It's still hot." She replied.

----

They got back into deeper water and splashed water at each other until Alex finally arrived.

"Best man ... oh I'm sorry ... best girl wins, Alex. Are these words familiar to you?" Claire mocked him laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the winner." He snapped back because he hated to lose, especially when Claire was the contestant. It wouldn't bother him much when it had been just a girl but this was Claire. She wasn't like the other girls.

"Don't you understand some fun?" She kept on mocking him.

"Stop it, will ya." He answered and splashed water at her.

"You shouldn't have started it because then I wouldn't have said a word." She replied and splashed water at him too.

"What happened to you on the last meters?" Alex asked his brother.

"I definetely started too fast so I got tired and couldn't keep up the speed. Claire did it in a better way." Nick repeated his lame excuse and took part in the splashing.

----

After a while Claire went out of the water. "Boys, I had enough." She excused herself, turning around to look at them.

"Claire, I have to tell you something." Alex said serious. "You look great in your undies. Suits your new you." Alex admired her appearance.

"Alex is right. You look beautiful." Nick said and flusched once more.

"Thanks." Claire replied indignantly. That was new to her. Last summer they saw more a boy than a girl in her because she did and liked the same things as they had done. Especially Nick's behaviour was new to her. She hadn't heard a lot of him over the last year but now he flushed nearly every time she looked at him or she caught him looking at her.

"I'll accompany you, Claire. I've had enough for today." Alex said and went out of the water. "Are you coming?" He asked Nick who was still in the water.

"I ... can't." Nick replied and blushed "I'll swim another round and join you afterwards."

Claire looked at him because she was curious why he couldn't come out but then she turned around to get a shirt on. Otherwise she had given Alex a reason to talk about her undies the whole time. After that she sat down on the ground next to Alex who hadn't put any clothes on and sat there in his boxers. Claire glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _"Not bad at all."_

Together they watched Nick strange behaviour. He hadn't moved an inch since they had gotten out of the water. Both wanted to know what was going on with him but they didn't want to ask again.

A couple of minutes later Nick had turned around so that they couldn't look at his face but he still stood in the water without moving. After a while he turned back and went slowly out of the water. He avoided Claire's look when he went over to them. He didn't do it like his brother and put immediatly his shirt back on.

----

Dusk set in. They prepared a fire and Alex put the beer out of his bag onto the ground.

"Beer?" Alex asked and held a bottle towards Claire who took it without a word.

She liked to drink a beer every now and then. The other girls at the school drank wine or champagne but she was absolutely into beer. A reason why the other girls thought she was odd.

Then he handed another beer to his brother.

Six beers were in Alex' bag and they emptied them fast. Meanwhile they talked about their shared memories.

"Can you believe that it's been a year since we last met?" Claire asked the boys.

"I can't but it seems like yesterday to me that I have beaten you at the riding competition." Alex answered.

She shot a look at him and he went silent.

"Don't get angry at Alex. You looked better on the horse than he ever will."

"Thanks Nick." This time Claire flushed slightly.

She didn't understand Nick, he made her compliments all the time. Once more Claire thought about those two completely different people who were as different as her sister and herself. She was distracted by her thoughts and didn't notice that the others were watching her.

"A penny for your thoughts." Alex said.

"What? Sorry, I haven't listened."

"I just wanted to know what was going on in your mind."

"Nothing, I just asked myself what else is in your bag. I'm starving." She lied to them because her sister was none of their business. But she didn't know that the boys knew a lot more about her than she had told them over the last year.

When they got to know Claire last summer they asked her mother what she knew about Claire as well as the McLeods and she told them the gossip she knew.

"Oh. Are you hungry? We can change that." Alex said and took the food out of his bag.

"What did your mum say?" Claire asked when she saw what came out of his bag.

"Nothing after all. We're her boys and she wants only the best for us." Alex answered.

She laughed at his comment because she had a picture of them sneaking around in Liz' kitchen taking away only the tasty things but not the healthy things without asking. Alex and Nick laughed too.

----

After a while they got tired and went into their sleeping bags. Alex fell asleep immediatly and started to snore like a bear. Nick and Claire smiled about him. Now she had something new to mock him.

"May I ask you something personal?" Nick asked.

"Sure."

"You mentioned a sister when we were at Drovers today. What's the story behind that?"

"I thought you hadn't noticed. I talked about my half-sister Tess, she is the daughter of my father's second wife Ruth. A couple of years ago her mother left dad, moved back to Melbourne and took Tess with her. I haven't seen her since the day they left. I write her postcards or letters on Christmas and on her birthday but I always get them back still closed. As far as I know she hadn't read one of them." Claire started and a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. This was the first time she spoke about that. Jack wouldn't hear about it at all because he missed Ruth and especially his second daughter Tess a lot. That's why Claire had kept her feelings for herself. She wiped away the tear with her hand and went on. "We were like you and Alex, two completely different characters but still siblings. I had to play Barbie and Ken with her and I hated it. But by playing her games I spent time with her and I loved that time. Sometimes she played my games too because I had to play hers so I teached her how to ride and we rode races. She was obviously doomed to lose but I let her win often." Claire said and a smile appeared on her face. Tess' first riding lesson was a memory she would never forget. Those days living on Drovers didn't mean work or living, they meant fun, lots of fun. "I haven't heard from her since five years. I don't know who she is or what she looks like. In a couple of days she will become 13 years old, she will be a teenager soon. I would like to be there, to hug her and to hand her a present on that special day. Shouldn't families spent birthdays together? Although I have no idea who she is now she is still my sister and will be forever." Claire stopped her speech to wipe away another tear. "Can you imagine to live without Alex?"

"No, I can't and I don't want to imagine that although he is a pain in the ass sometimes." He answered with a smile on his face. He loved his brother and didn't know what to do without him. Alex had taught him how to beat up somebody, a knowledge he had used at school sometimes and he used it against Alex often. "So tell me more about your sister."

"Tess is wonderful, she would be declared as a girl by Alex. She was always up for fancy things like beautiful dresses, dolls and so on. Last time I saw her she had blonde curled hair. You would notice her even k's away by her bright smile. Back then she talked me into much I actually hated like the games she loved but I already told you that bit of the story." Claire ended with a smile on her face. The memories made her sad and happy at the same time.

"She really sounds like the opposite of you and it sounds like you really miss her. Have you tried to call her?"

"Yeah, I tried a couple of times but every time Ruth was on the phone and told me that Tess didn't want to talk to me." She answered sadly.

Nick slightly touched her arm to make her feel better.

"We're talking about sad memories but we're here to have some fun." Claire wanted to change the subject and get rid of her memories, at least for this night she wanted to be a normal girl.

"You can count on me and you can talk to me about everything. I'll be there." Nick said and showed interest in her instead of letting her get off. She hadn't seen this coming. Usually nobody wanted to hear about her problems but Nick was different. Although he was about a year younger than Alex he was already more grown-up than Alex would perhaps ever be. Claire noticed that once more while he said that.

She had had lots of fun with both brothers. If her mood needed to be lightened up she would go directly to Alex because of his sense of humor but Nick was the one she would ask if she needed an advice.

"I know." Claire replied. He took her hand. _"What the hell is that all about?"_ Claire asked herself but let him hold her hand. "We should get some sleep now, at least I should. I will have another swim in the morning before the real life gets me and I have to go back."

"If you don't mind, I will swim with you tomorrow."

"I don't mind at all. Actually you're welcome to keep me company any time you want to. 'The best time is the time you spend with your mates' as my mom had told me several times."

"So we'll have an early start tomorrow. Sleep well." Nick said and let go of her hand.

"You too." Claire ended the conversation, turned around and thought about Nick for some more time until she fell asleep.

----

The next morning all three woke up by the first sunlight.

"I've missed that." Claire told the boys happily because she didn't see things like that at her school.

"You're right. It's great to be back." Nick.

"Yeah, it is and I would love to stay here but I have to go back to that bloody school after the holidays. I already wanted to stay last year but dad didn't let me. He wants me to get a good education. 'You can still become a jillaroo afterwards.' Is his favourite way to talk me out of my plans."

"Jack is right about that Claire. Without a good education you can't become a good jillaroo. It isn't only farming, it's more to it like paperwork and so on." He answered trying to convince her how important it would be in her life.

"Forget school. I'm just going because mom wants me to. She will get a heart attack if I quit school. I would love to work at Killarney full time and learn the business from the start instead of going to school. But every time I start a conversation about it mom goes on like 'You can't quit. You're too young. Harry didn't do it that way either.'" Alex stepped into the conversation.

"Don't put wrong ideas into her head."

"Beg your pardon?" Claire replied annoyed by Nick's comment. "I decide which idea I put or don't put into my head."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want it to sound that way."

"But it did."

Alex wanted to stop their argument. Claire's mood at that moment didn't fit into his picture of her. That wasn't his mate that was a pissed off girl and he didn't want to think of her as a girl, he wanted to think of her as his mate, actually his best mate, at least he thought she was his best mate. "Up for another race? This time I'll beat you, Claire."

"Forget it. I'll go home. Dad is awaiting me." She answered, collected her things and whistled through her teeth. Immediatly her horse showed up, it was well trained by her.

"But we talked about that swim last night?" Nick asked confused by Claire's reaction.

"I really got to go. See ya." Were her last words before she got up her horse and rode off at a gallopp.

Alex looked irritated at his brother. "What else did you talk about while I slept?"

"Nothing important" Nick replied but avoided to look into his brothers eyes.

Alex didn't believe his brother but Nick didn't want to talk about it so he let him get away with it. "Then let us go too. There is no need to stay without Claire. And dad will await us soon too."

They packed their things together, looked for their horses and rode home after they had found them.

**To be continued ...**


	4. Send Away

Next chapter is online. Enjoy it and please leave me a review.

**Thanks** to my beta, Bettina.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**4. ****Send Away**

They were back on Killarney some time later. Harry had already been waiting for them.

"Who took my beer?" he asked, furious about his sons' behaviour.

"Me." the two brothers answered together. A trick they had often used at school because punishment was just allowed when guilt was doubtless. When two pupils answered as Alex and Nick had done towards Harry, the guilt wasn't proved beyond doubt, and they would get away with it. But to work Harry wasn't that simple. He wasn't a teacher, he was their father, and no law forbade him to punish his sons, guilty or not guilty.

"Don't try that one on me. I'm not one of your stupid teachers. You can't trick me. I'm assuming you did it, Alex. That's not Nick's kind of behaviour, it's yours."

Nick looked away. His brother shouldn't be punished alone because he hadn't said anything against his behaviour and had accepted it. But after all, Alex was the troublemaker of them, so their parents jumped to conclusions nearly every time and punished him. Sometimes he was a coward.

Alex was still looking at his father. That his father yelled at him didn't bother him at all. The punishments didn't change anything at all. His mother took away his chance to do what he wants, so he did everything to be a troublemaker, at home as well as at school.

"Nick, go and bring the horses into the paddock." Harry told his son with a look that told his son to do exactly what he had just been told to do. "You stay here, Alex."

His brother went away and left them alone; he stayed with his angry father.

"This can't go on like it does at the moment. Liz and I have talked about it before, and we have talked about it again yesterday and today. You're gonna go to farming school for three years because you don't like boarding school, and I know that you're really interested in farming. When you're done with that you go to work at the farm of an old mate of mine about 200 k's up north."

That speech hit him hard. Not the punishment he had imagined. Another three years at school and after that work at a foreign farm. _"I'll never see her again."_ Alex hadn't seen this coming. Farming school had never been an option to him, he just wanted to go to boarding school for another year and start to work then, but instead he would be stuck in school for three more years and had to work somewhere else afterwards. _"That's not fair"_ he thought, although he knew why Harry had done that. His parents hadn't had any other option. They couldn't handle him any better than his teacher at boarding school.

"There won't be any more adventures this summer, neither with your brother nor with that girl. You'll take your education serious from now on."

"But Dad, I'm ..."

"No more buts. This is settled. You'll go to that school and until then you'll work at the farm of Jack McLeod. You won't have any privileges there. You'll work at Jack's farm. WORK, not fun with Claire. This afternoon I'll give you a ride over there. Pack your things and do your work for today. Your horse will be over there tomorrow." His father finally ended his speech and walked away still angry.

----

This was the first time that he did what his father wanted him to do and packed his things. Luckily, he hadn't unpacked them yesterday so he had enough time left to do his work and to say his farewells to the staff, his mother who was crying while he said his good bye to her and his little brother who he would miss most of all. Although they didn't come along every day and were really different to each other, he loved him like nobody else, at least anybody from his family, but that other feeling didn't belong there that moment.

"_What __is he hiding from me? There was something between him and Claire last night."_

"We'll see each other soon, little brother" he said and pulled him into a brotherly hug, whispering: "Come to visit Claire. That's a good excuse." A smile appeared on his face because he couldn't stop to be the troublemaker although it was hard to leave the home he had lived in for his whole life. "Tomorrow", he whisped to his brother.

Nick just nodded slightly, only visible for his brother.

Their father came to them. "Come on, there's no time to waste. The McLeods are already awaiting you."

They got into Harry's Ute and drove away. None of them spoke another word. His dad wasn't in the mood for a chat. He had never expected his first son to act like a bloody idiot, but he had done so more than once. He had had enough.

They drove over to Drovers Run.

----

When they arrived, Alex immediately saw Claire, who was training her horse, as she usually did in every spare minute. It was no wonder that she was a good rider and her horse was well trained. Silverstar even listened to nearly quiet commands like her whistle from the morning.

"Here we are. Grab your bag and get out of the car." Harry said, got out of the car, too, and walked straight towards the door. As his father had commanded he got his things out of the Ute. While he did that he glanced at her, who was watching him. After he got his things, he slowly followed his father and slightly waved into her direction. She waved back. But Harry had noticed that and went back to Alex.

"Keep up, Alex. Don't even try to spend time with her. You're here to work."

_"You're stupid, you couldn't wait until he was __involved in a conversation with Jack."_

They entered the house together and walked straight towards Jack's study. He was already awaiting them. "Hello Harry. Hello Alex" he greeted them while they sat down opposite to him. The same place where Claire had sat yesterday.

"Jack."

"Mr McLeod."

"I heard you got some trouble at Killarney my boy?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what my daughter sees in you and your brother, but you won't have much time to spend with her while you're here. There's lots of work to do. You sleep in one of the rooms in the workers' apartments. You get the meals here and work from dawn til dusk, so the usual hours."

"Ok" Alex said, slightly impressed. His father had organized his days on Drovers Run very well. There wouldn't be any time left for anything else than sleep. Not much time for Claire and his brother.

"You know the place, so I don't have to show you around. Go over and we'll catch up at the dinner about your duties tomorrow" Jack told him and let him go.

"Ok. See ya."

Harry stayed in Jack's study for some more time. They talked about business.

----

That was his chance to talk to his mate for a moment. His things could wait a few more minutes until he would bring them to his room. He went outside where he had seen her last. The horse was in the paddock, but she wasn't, so he went back to the house to get his things and went to his room. There she was. Waiting for him at the doorstep, actually sitting on a couch next to it.

"Hey, how are you? Heard you had some trouble?"

"Yeah, Dad finally noticed that I took his beer every time I was going out over the last year. He didn't know how he should punish me, so he brought me here to work for your dad. After the summer I've gotta go to farming school, and after that, I'm going to work at another farm. I had to leave Killarney."

"I'm sorry, but Dad won't be as hard on you as he told your dad. He knows you're my age and need fun too, just like me. He'll give you some time off. So we actually can do nearly anything" she replied, smiling.

A warm feeling, which Alex couldn't identify, spread in his chest. "I have to tell Nick. He'll come over tomorrow" he answered and smiled back.

"No, he won't" she told him seriously.

"What? But we agreed on that." He looked at Claire. _"What's up with my brother?"_

"Because he'll come tonight. I invited him over to dinner" she burst into laughter. "You really believed me? Jeez, I'm good."

"You tricked ME! So you have to be great otherwise I would have to be ashamed right now."

"Some day you will be and I'll be there to tell you about it over and over again."

"But why did you invite Nick? You were furious about him this morning."

"Because I've overreacted, at least I think so. But he was surprised by my call, too. Well, that's boys. Can't shoot them, can't understand them."

"If you say so." He replied, smiling. "Ok, see you later then. I have to unpack my things now."

"Righto. See ya." Claire replied and walked back to Silverstar.


	5. Never Got The Girl Thing Right

Next chapter is online. I'm sorry it took a while. Have fun and please R+R.

Thanks to my beta, Chan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**5. Never Got The Girl Thing Right**

Riding was one of his favourite sports so Nick took his horse and rode to Drovers Run. Claire had forgiven him, at least she had invited him over to meet her and Alex.

Although he had seen her last in the morning he had already missed her. Something had changed over the last year but he didn't know exactly what it was. Last night she told him something private, something about her life. He hadn't expected that. She barely talked about private things, most of the time she was interested in everything else, like what was going on in his life.

"_Some day you will be a perfect jillaroo"_, he thought because she was absolutely into it and wanted to know everything and already knew a lot more than himself.

Drovers wasn't that far away anymore he already could see the roof.

It was a nice house although it had lost his spirit since Claire's mother died and Ruth his second wife left the farm with Tess, at least his mother told him that. Before that they kept things going, did the repairing or forced Jack to do them. But since he was on his own he did only the necessary stuff because he didn't care about the look of his house. Jack could live in it that was more than enough to him. That was the reason why it seemed a little messed up. The housekeeper, Meg, tried much to keep it clean but she couldn't spend her whole day at that as Jack's wives had done.

He stopped his horse in front of a gate to open it, rode through it and closed it afterwards. Drovers Run was lying ahead of him. Silverstar was in the paddock. A beautiful horse but it wasn't as beautiful as his rider. That name didn't fit to Claire. Too fancy. So he wondered what the name meant to her.

----

The bathroom was dusty as it had been since forever but Claire didn't care about that. She was cleaning herself after a day of work. Not that she bothered about dirt and smell but she knew it was expected of her. A smelly, dirty person at the dinner table didn't fit into the picture of dinner and it didn't fit to a girl. After her usual shower she glanced out of the window and saw a horseman riding towards her home. Nick was on his way and he was early.

They hadn't had dinner yet so he had to wait or she had to miss dinner with Alex. Her dad wouldn't like that so she decided to tell him he had to wait. She got dressed. Jeans and a top, her usual outfit, but still nice.

Claire went outside to greet him. "Hey stranger."

"Hey."

"You're too early. Dinner is waiting inside. You have to wait a moment until we're finished otherwise dad will kill me. Up at Alex' place is a couch. We'll meet there in about half an hour."

"Alright, I'll be waiting there for you." He said while he turned around and walked towards his brother's room.

----

His brother just left his room dressed for dinner when Nick arrived at the door.

"Hello Alex."

"Hey, you're too early. Dinner is waiting for me."

"Did you and Claire talk about your lines?"

"No. Why?"

"She told me exactly the same words a few minutes ago."

"So we've got a connection and you haven't. Sorry, mate. Maybe next time." He made a joke towards his brother who got it wrong and was slightly annoyed.

"Haha, you're such a funny guy, brother."

"Yeah, I'm and I'm hungry so we've to catch up later. See ya."

----

Alex walked up the veranda at the main house and saw Claire who was waiting there for him.

"Nice outfit but maybe slightly too much dressed up for me. Did your mum tell you to wear things like that for dinner?" She asked curious.

"Mom is expecting us to wear nice clothes at the dinner table. It seems to be more casual here." He answered by a look at her appearance.

"If you think so." She said smiling. Handsome and funny but not like Nick. "Come on, dinner will start soon."

"Yeah, little miss." He couldn't be serious for one minute. A joke had to be done when it was awaited.

----

As usual Meg had prepared a great dinner. Everybody was already sitting at the table when they entered the dining room. The first thing she did when they had taken their seats was to shoot a glance at Claire, a glance that told that she had found the school uniform. But Claire didn't bother at all and luckily Alex was there too so she didn't get any comments from her, at least for the moment. It wasn't just good to have company over the holidays on Drovers, it was good too to have someone else at the table who didn't belong to the family or the staff.

They started to eat and chat. Everybody was curious about Alex' misbehaviour. His father hadn't told the complete story, he had just told that his son needed to learn what it means to live somewhere else and work for real. He should become serious and leave the funny guy behind. But he didn't talk about the facts why he really was sent away.

Sometimes he was like his father so he didn't want them to know what really had happened between his father and himself. So he just ate and smiled at everyone at the table, everyone except of Claire.

When he caught her glance he looked directly into her eyes and she looked back. There was truth in this look, feelings. Something she wasn't used to, something unknown not only the funny guy. What was her opinion about him until that moment. Although his brother was more the talking guy he seemed to have something different in himself too which he rarely showed to other people. But he showed her that moment. _"What is really bothering you?"_ She thought and wanted to ask him.

Although he kept the look between up he wasn't comfortable with it. _"I have to hide my feelings better, much better."_

"Claire, how about the horses. Did you do your work?" Jack asked and got Claire by that question back to the present so she lost the eye contact and her thought.

"Yeah dad, they're fine. I did my work. I'll inform Alex about his duties tomorrow."

"But that's my job not yours."

"I don't mind to do that dad. No worries."

"But ..." Jack started the sentence. He didn't know what came into his daughters mind. A glance at Meg told him that he should leave her alone although he had still no idea what was up with his daughter. Usually she let him end his sentences before she started to talk but not today.

After that incident they kept on eating silently.

After a while they were done and the young ones could finally leave the table and get out to Nick who was waiting for quite some time now. Jack let them go and stayed inside with Meg who was amused by his none understanding of todays youth.

----

"Finally out of there." Claire sighed when she got out of house.

"It wasn't that bad. Why have you been that snappy?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to talk over and over again. He babbled to me about the horses while we drove home from the bus station, while I sat in his study this morning and he'll babble about them some more time. I can use a break."

"But you love horses and love to talk about them."

"Yeah, but not today."

"Claire, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just an idea."

"Ok." Claire answered while she shot a glance at him. _"Can't keep anything from this boys, can you?"_

----

They walked the rest of the way up to Alex' room silently. Nick still sat there and read in a old newspaper he had found in his brother's room.

"Don't you get a new one every day?" He asked in a funny way while he looked at the date.

"Sure we do but the workers keep the old ones for whatever reason when we're done with them." She snapped back.

Nick flushed because it wasn't his meaning to offend her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want it to sound that way."

"Calm down, Claire. It was just a joke." Alex stepped in and tried to defend his brother.

"I know, Alex, you're right. No worries, Nick. Today isn't my day at all. I'm going back. See ya tomorrow, Alex. Get back save, Nick."

Her reaction confused Nick once more. First she had made him a scene out of no reason in the morning, then she had invited him over but now she was offended after one small joke of him. A weird feeling grew in him which he still couldn't define. This situation between him and Claire needed to be sort out as soon as possible because he didn't want to lose her.

Meanwhile Alex watched her walking away. Usually he already would have defined her as the nuts type of a girl without another thought. But this was Claire who was usually easy to get along with and who was up for a joke every time but not today. Today she wasn't herself. She had been upset quite often over the day and now again without a real reason. He decided to talk to her about this tomorrow when she would show him around.

"Alex, what's going on?" Nick asked.

"I've got no clue and you haven't told me anything about last night. Did something happen between you last night when I've been asleep?"

"No. We just talked about the past. Nothing serious or important."

"But there must have been something. Otherwise she wouldn't act this way. That's not her." Alex told his brother and slowly got acetified because he didn't got a real answer of him just excuses.

"I know that too and you don't have to ask me in that tone."

"But I don't know what you've been talking about."

"Because we didn't talk about things you're interested in. About family, life and so on. You only want to win. It doesn't matter which sport. The most important thing for you is to win instead of Claire in your stupid competitions. And you want your fun. Every time a funny line and not serious at all."

"What the hell are you babbling about, Nick? Go home otherwise I will do something I actually don't want to do. We'll talk at another time."

"Well then. Good night Alex." Nick replied, got onto his horse and rode away. Both were pissed off of the other.

Alex watched his brother leaving and got into his room afterwards.

----

Lots of things were spinning around his mind. _"What was going on between them last night? Why is Claire gets furious so easily at the moment? What came into Nick's mind?"_

These things needed to be solved so he went outside and back to the main house again. The light was still on in Claire's room so he took some small stones and threw them carefully against the frame of her window.

After a while she appeared at her window already in her pj's. "What's up, Alex?"

"Can you come down, please?"

"Sorry, but I was nearly asleep. Whatever it is it has to wait until tomorrow."

"No it can't. We've to talk."

"Alex, it's in the middle of the night."

"No, it's just 9 p.m. and it isn't even close to sleeping time."

"Yes, it is when you'll get up again at 5 a.m."

"You don't have to you just want that so that's no excuse." Alex replied smiling. Tonight he would get her downstairs. "Come down, please." He glanced up at her with a begging look on his face.

"Ok." She refused and made her way downstairs.

----

After some seconds she appeared at the veranda still wearing her white pj's. She hadn't put anything over it.

"Here I am."

"Claire, what's up? You act weird today."

"Girl stuff. You know."

"No I don't know and I wish you would be honest. I don't believe in your 'girl stuff'. That's not you. That didn't bother you before. You never excused yourself with that."

"Shut up. You have no clue how girls are and how miserable live can be as a girl."

"You're right about that but I know you. And I know that you're special and absolutely not like the boring kind of girls I don't like at all. Only this girls have 'girl problems' which you're referring to. You won't excuse your behaviour by your sex. That's not you, that's not the Claire I know." He started an impressing speech towards her.

There was no good reply to Alex' speech she could think of so she didn't say a word.

"I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but never got the right moment. Although I love our competitions I like you as a person too."

After his last words she flushed slightly. "Thanks Alex."

"So please tell me what's bothering you. I don't want you to be this way. It doesn't fit to you."

She was thinking about a way out of this although she knew he would come back to that topic some day so she slowly started to tell him the story of her sister. The same story she had told Nick last night.

After some time she ended the story. Alex had listened carefully and hadn't interrupted her at all.

"I didn't know that. Mom told me something but she didn't know that part."

"You've talked with your mom about me?" Claire started in an angry voice again.

"No, not really. I've just asked her last year about you. I wanted to know a little bit more about you. She just knew that your dad's second wife left with his daughter a few years ago. I didn't want to talk to you about it because I thought it must be hard for you. So I forgot that story until a few minutes ago and now I finally understand your talk about your little sister yesterday."

"Yeah. I really miss her and sometimes when I see you acting stupid with your brother I miss her even more. I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment but it bothers me. It bothers me more than anytime before."

Alex went to her side and lay an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "You'll see her again, I promise."

"You don't know that for sure. I'm all by myself here. Meg is the only other women around. I'm more a boy than a girl. That's the reason why you like to spend time with me, isn't it?" A tear appeared in the corner of her eye which she wiped away immediatley but he noticed it.

"I can only speak for myself and I like you because you're a great girl. You take part in work and aren't ashamed of dirt on your clothes. But you're still good looking and since this summer a girl in every way." A smirk appeared on his face by the memory of the sight yesterday after and before the swim. _"You're a real girl, don't worry."_

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! And let nobody tell you that you aren't a real girl not even yourself." By his words he wanted to comfort her even more. She should be love herself the way she was because he really liked her because of that. "But I think we should head to bed. It's getting late and you've to show me around tomorrow so sleep well, girly girl. We can talk about it another time. You know where I'm for the next few weeks." He replied, took his arm slowly away from her shoulder and turned around to get back to his room.

"You too, Alex." Claire answered and got back into the house.


	6. To Plan Or Not To Plan

It's over now. The next chapter is online. Enjoy it.

**Thanks:** to Chan for beta reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughters.

**Credits:** The title is obviously inspired by Hamlet.

* * *

**6. To Plan Or Not To Plan**

In the early morning Claire woke up. Her head was already wandering off again. Once more she was stuck in the past. Before she woke up she had dreamed about Tess but that dream went away fast although she would have loved to keep it save. Never again she would hear more than that from her sister.

At the same time Alex woke up too and he had dreamed too like Claire but his dream hadn't been about her little sister it was about her. Once again he had seen her in her undies, competing against him in the water but this time she had lost and he was sitting at her side on the bank of the creek alone, all alone his brother wasn't around. The next he didn't understand completely. He kissed her like a boy kisses his girlfriend not like he would actually kiss her in real life. Maybe he would give her a small kiss on her cheek but not more but there had been more.

Claire was on her way downstairs when she noticed Alex waiting in the hall for her to come down. "Done with your breakfast already?"

"No, I've been waiting for you to come down."

"Well, here I am. Let's go to kitchen, I'm starving."

"Lady's first." As he had told her she went ahead of him into kitchen.

The breakfast was already fixed by Meg, the soul of the house.

"You two look like you've much to do today. So you get something for a good start, toast and something to put on it. The eggs are on their way, they just need a few more seconds." After she had finished she placed a plate with toast in front of Alex.

"Thanks Ma'm." Alex said while he started to eat.

"I'm Meg, I'm not a Ma'm."

"Well then, thanks Meg."

"That's better. And you? What can I do for you, Claire." She said in a pleasing voice.

"Some toast would be nice and some eggs too please."

"Here you are." Meg said putting a plate in front of her.

"Thanks." After she had got her plate she started to eat in a hurry.

Outside she would show Alex everything he had to know and more than that. Even things that weren't meant for other people, things that only belonged to herself.

Bewildered by her speed he did the same and ate faster than before. So they went through their breakfast faster than usual and were done after a couple of minutes.

"I'll show Alex around. Tell dad when you see him."

"I will. Have fun and we'll talk about your school uniform later, young girl."

The last words of Meg didn't reach Claire's ears anymore.

She was already on her way to show Alex' his duties.

"Come on, speed up a little. There's much to see." Claire started the tour over Drovers Run and walked fast over the property.

"Over there are the horse paddocks. That's our shearing shed. Up there we've our farming utilities. We could have a look at the animals now. No, I know what I'll show you next. Come on, Alex. Not so slow." Although she was already a few steps ahead of him she speeded up more so he had to walk faster too. "Get your horse ready. We'll go on a ride."

Because she already had walked him towards the stables they didn't have to go any further.

"My horse isn't here yet. Harry wants to bring it over today."

"No worries. Take one of them over there." Pointing towards some horses she made her own horse Silverstar ready.

After some time they were ready to go although the way was still unknown for Alex he was ready to follow her because wherever she would lead him they would have fun. At that moment he didn't mind at all that his father had send him away.

"Get in the saddle. We're going on a small trip." Claire told him and got up Silverstar herself and rode up a hill followed by Alex.

They rode for quite some time. The way was clear to her but it was still unknown for him.

After some more time they arrived at a little shed. Nobody had showed it to him before but there wasn't anything special about it but something was to her.

She walked directly to a small entrance and he still followed her. It was nearly dark inside of the shed but he saw something lying in a corner. Slowly he walked up to Claire who was a few steps ahead of him. Silently she pointed towards the corner. Meanwhile his eyes got used to the dark and he could see some baby dogs and one of their parents laying in that corner.

"That's Leyla and her little ones. She is mine." She told him proudly.

"They are so sweet. I didn't know you had a dog."

"Nobody knows that, even dad doesn't know. Actually she is all on her own most of the time but she is mine when I'm home. It's my little secret. You can't tell anybody."

"I won't, promise."

"OK. But we have to go already. It's not too long ago that she gave birth to them." She said and walked out again.

"You're proud of her. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm. Look at the little ones. They will be good shepards someday."

"With you as trainer? Absolutely."

"Thanks."

"No worries. So what are we up to now?"

"Actually we should get start working but I've got another idea. How about another swim? The creek is not far away. We'll be back for lunch."

"Great idea, Claire."

They got back on the horses and rode the short way to the creek.

After they had prepared the horses for a rest they put of their clothes again. Once more Alex admired her look, that look from yesterday and from his dream but he didn't have much time to think about it because she was already on the way into the water so he had to follow.

They splashed at each other with water. No competition, just pure fun. While they splashed they got closer together. Claire felt uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time so she turned away from him.

"I have had enough for today but you can stay. I'll enjoy the sun while you are in the water."

"No, I'll accompany you. A tan would suit me."

After his last comment she gave him the once-over. "You're definitely right about that." A huge grin appeared on her face. Because of that Alex splashed some water at her.

She went ahead of him out of the water. Once more Alex had a chance to admire her look. Whatever she thought about herself she wasn't a boy at all, she was a girl. They sat down at the bank. Today she felt comfortable sitting in her undies at his side and a warm unknown feeling was growing inside of her.

While they sat there and let the sun do her job to dry and burn them he thought about the dream once more. _"It's all about Claire. Isn't it. You want to win."_ He wanted to talk to Claire but instead he did what his heart was telling him to do, bend over to her and put a peck on her cheek.

She was dazzled by that and didn't know what to say. Instead of talking she just looked into his eyes. There was something in them, something she already had noticed yesterday. While she looked at him he took a deep breath and bend over to her again and slightly kissed her on the lips.

After that he moved his head away from hers again but this time she talked to him although she was more dazzled than before. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, I guess. Didn't you like it?"

"That's not the question. You just did it again. I hadn't expected it." While she said that she thought about how it had felt. "This was my first kiss from a boy ever." Slurred out of her mouth because she was lost.

"Mine too. To a girl I mean. But it felt right." He answered flushing slightly.

"Let's do it right then. If you're the first boy I kiss than we have to do it right." She replied. This time she bend over to him and kissed him on the mouth and he kissed back. A warm feeling grew inside her, it went from from her stomach in every direction of her body . The same thing happend to him. After some seconds they separated their lips again and looked at each other.

"How was that one, Alex?"

"Not bad, not bad at all, I guess. How was it for you?"

"Same here. I could get used to it."

"Me too."

"But we're just mates so that was just some testing and training until we find the boy or girl we really want to kiss." She told him although she had enjoyed this moments much between them. First it had been awkward but in the end it had been great.

"Sure."

"But maybe we could use some more practice in case I get a real boyfriend or you a girlfriend." She told him and hoped that he would agree because she would love to do that with him more often.

"That's a great idea. Are you up for some practice now?" Alex asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'll be up for some practice another time but not now. We've practiced enough for today so let's go. We should get back."

"Ok but I've to tell you one thing before we leave. You've to solve your problem with Nick. I guess your treatment yesterday really hit him hard."

"Uh, you're playing your big brother card." Claire told him jokingly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just concerned. I don't know what's going with him but there is something going on. I think he grows up. You know what that means. Freaking out and so on." He answered serious.

"Yeah I do and I promise to talk to him today. I've really acted weird yesterday and I want to apologize, no I have to apologize."

"I want to talk to him too so maybe we can ride over later on when the work is done."

"Good idea but first we've to start work to get it done." She replied and put her clothes on, he did the same. When they had finished that they got grip of their horses.

"My Lady, may I help you getting back onto your horse." First she looked bewildered at him but then she started to laugh and let Alex help her mounting her horse. After that Alex got onto his horse by himself. "Please follow me, Lady McLeod. I'm your knight for today. I'll lead you back so you don't have to worry about anything at all." Now he couldn't keep his face straight anymore and started to laugh as well.

"Thank you, good Sir. That's very kind of you."

The joking went on while they rode back until they arrived Drovers. Back on the farm they tried to act as usually. Nothing of their kisses or their little trip should be get to know there. Shortly after they had arrived Meg left the house looking for Claire.

"Where have you been? I looked everywhere for you."

"I showed Alex around and now we've to start working."

"No you don't. You will come inside now and clean up your messed up school uniform yourself."

By the look on her face it was obvious that she wasn't happy about that but she had already expected that to happen so she followed Meg's order and went into the house.

Meanwhile Alex got told by Meg what he was going to do next. The shearing shed needed to be cleaned out so he went off into that direction.


	7. Everybody Needs Somebody Sometimes

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy it and leave me a review.

Thanks to Chan for betareading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own McLeods Daughter.

**Credits:** The title is the title of a song by Jewel.

* * *

**7. Everybody Needs Somebody Sometimes **

At Killarney Nick hadn't slept much because his mind was stuck on Claire.

Since he was back for the holidays he acted weird and she acted weird, too. Finally after a night full of thinking he thought of a reason for his weirdness. _"Is this love?"_ He asked himself. Never before he had experienced something like this. Actually he liked Claire since he had met her last year but more as a mate than a girl but now he admired her as a girl not a mate.

But before he could give that topic more thoughts he had to do his work. They were short for a worker at the moment because Alex was on Drovers.

---

Out at the paddock he was working together with his father and another worker. They were building a shed. His job was to keep it up but he was still lost in thoughts so he didn't care much about it and made a lousy job.

"Nick keep it steady."

"Sure." His answer sounded meaningless and he lost control again.

"One last time, Nick. Keep it up!" Henry yelled angry.

Now he looked up and was finally back in the present. "Sorry Dad."

After this incident he did his work as properly as he could. Afterwards he drove back to the farm with his father.

---

"Son, what's going on? The work you've done until now hasn't been good at all. You've been completely distracted during the work."

"I'm sorry Dad but I haven't slept much last night. I guess that's the reason. It's so unreal to be back." He lied towards his father something his brother was famous for, not him.

"I hope you'll be back completely soon because I can't use a distracted worker."

"I will."

---

When they arrived at Killarney Nick told his father an excuse and left him. Then he went directly into the house and looked for his mother.

"Mom?" Nobody was in the living room. "MOM?"

His last call was heard by Liz who knew from the sound of his voice that something was wrong. So she followed his voice and met him in the hall.

"What's bothering you, Nick?"

"Can we talk, Mom?"

"Sure, let's go out on the veranda. It'll be quite there."

Together they walked out of the house and sat down on the white chairs at the side of the pool.

"I need your help. I don't know what to do anymore."

"First of all tell me what's this all about."

"Claire! I've acted ... strange while we were swimming the day before yesterday but all became normal again in the night when we talked about everything and nothing. Then I was over there last night although I wasn't allowed to and I'm sorry but I had to go because we had a fight yesterday after the camping. But she invited me over and told me that it was because of Alex. So I thought she wanted to apologise but didn't want to tell it straight away. When I was over there she nearly immediately started to snap at me again and suddenly walked away from myself and Alex. Then I rode home because there was no reason to stay. Last night was a nightmare. I've barely slept because my head was spinning around. Over and over again I've thought about it but I still don't know what's wrong. This morning I worked with Dad but I could hardly concentrate and made many mistakes. Now Dad is pissed off of me, too. But I can't help myself. It's so distracting." With this words he ended his confusing speech.

First Liz smiled about the truth which lay in Nick's words and then started to think about a reply. "Nick, what does Claire mean to you?"

"She is a great girl. Beautiful and smart. She's good in anything, farming, riding, swimming. And her eyes have this sparkle." Already he got lost in his thoughts again.

"Do you know what that means, Nick?" His mother asked serious.

"No." He looked at his mother bewildered.

"You're in love."

Surprised by his mother's conclusion which he had thought of earlier, too, he stood up and walked away from her fast.

Liz didn't do anything to stop him because she knew he had to think about it. Instead of following him she thought about his words and his reaction again. _"You are."_ was Liz' thought when she finally made her way back into the house.

---

So he had been right although he didn't want to face the truth. All his thoughts were based on her that moment, her and his bloody brother, who was together with her at the moment all the time, instead of the fence he still had to repair. But he finally made his way to the paddock, to his horse. Immediately when he arrived Stardust came towards him.

"Sorry, I haven't got anything delicious for you today." He told his horse while he stroke his neck.

Over and over again he thought about his mother's conclusion, her words and the things she hadn't told her. _"Mom knows and I know. Does Claire know, too? And what about Alex?" _

At least for one question he knew the answer. "No, Alex doesn't know. Otherwise he would have mocked me all the time." He told his horse. "I can't leave it the way it is right now."

Suddenly an idea came into his mind. So he saddled up Stardust and rode away. No thought in his head was left for the fence he had to repair.

---

Some time later he arrived at Drovers Run.

"Hello Nick." Jack greeted him when Nick had brought his horse to a stop. "Can I help you?"

"Hello Mr McLeod. I'm sorry to bother you but may I talk to Claire?"

"Sure, but I don't know where she is right now. Take a look at her horse or maybe in the house".

"I will. Thanks." When he ended Nick went straight towards the paddock because he would have expected her there too.

---

"Claire." He called but didn't get an answer. So he went to the main house where usually the housekeepers were who knew everything.

"Hello, Mrs Fountain. Is Claire in?"

"Yes, she is and she will stay here until her school uniform is clean again." Meg said with a knowing smile on her face. "So she's in there doing laundry." While she spoke she pointed at a closed door.

"Thanks, Ma'm."

"Oh, for heaven's sake. I'm Meg."

"Ok then, thanks again" He finished and left the room.

---

Softly he knocked at the door to the laundry room and opened it immediately afterwards. "Hey."

Surprised by Nick's voice Claire turned around and let the nearly clean school uniform drop on the ground. While she collected it, she looked at Nick. "Hey."

"How are you?" Nick.

"Fine, thanks. And you"

"Same here, I think."

"About yesterday, I ..." They started together and had to laugh because of that.

"You first, Claire."

"I want to apologise, Nick. I'm so sorry for treating you like that. I didn't mean it the way it had sounded."

"It's ok. Friends?

"Absolutely."

Relieved by his reply she turned her concentration towards her school uniform again which got another spot of dirt because of Claire's dropping before. "Damn!"

"So, Meg found out?"

"Yeah, but I've known she would because I couldn't hide it until after the summer but I don't care. It's nearly done. Wanna keep me company for a while?"

"Yes, I would like to." He answered enthusiastically

So he stayed in the room while she did her laundry. They didn't talk much only some gossip while she cleaned.

After some time she finished her work and put the uniform into the basket at the side of the washing machine because Meg had exactly told her what to do. Putting the uniform into the washer wasn't one of them.

Then she returned to the kitchen together with Nick. She got herself a glass of water and handed him another one. Then they sat down at the table. They were all by themselves because Meg wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

---

"What are you up to tonight." Meg asked them when she returned to the kitchen.

"Nothing." Both said together and had to laugh about it.

"A friend of mine in Gungellan has three tickets to a disco. She asked me if I know someone who could use them. Her children and their friends can't go and the tickets are already payed for. You just have to hurry up for getting ready because it will start soon.

"I don't know Meg, I'm not such a good dancer." Claire replied truthfully.

"That doesn't matter. You need some fun because you've got a holiday and all you've done until now is working and hanging around with ..." Meg didn't end her sentence because she became suddenly aware of the third person in the kitchen. "How about you, Nick?" She asked instead.

"I've to ask Mom."

"Then go and call her. The phone is in the hall. Alex is at the shearing shed, you've to ask him. After all there are three tickets and you're a girl and two boys, what makes three."

"Ok, I'm doing that. And you go and call your mom, Nick." Claire replied.

The teens left the kitchen while Meg stayed.

---

"Hey Alex."

"Hey Claire. Sorry, I've got to work."

"It won't take much time. Meg has got tickets for a disco in Gungellan. She allowed me to go. Nick's asking your mother right now. So I wanna know if you will come with us tonight." She explained the situation to him.

"Sure, I will. I'm just finishing my work. It must already be late."

"Slightly but we will be there in time. No worries."

"I'll hurry up. See ya."

Claire turned around and left the shearing shed. Now that he had mentioned she had noticed the lack of time, too.

---

"Meg?" Claire called while she entered the house again. "Meg?"

Suddenly the one she was looking for stood in front of her because Meg had left her father's study fast when she heard her name. "What's up, Claire?"

"I need your help. What shall I wear tonight."

"That's all? We'll manage that easily. Let's go upstairs and find you something nice. Take a shower and I'll have a look. Nick's already on his way back to Killarney. He's coming with you but he has to change, too. Liz will take him over later on and give you and her sons a lift to Gungellan. Now, hurry up."

---

So Claire went upstairs. It rarely happened that she had the chance to go to things like that. Party's at school weren't interesting because she didn't like the other students and guests. But she knew half of Gungellan's youth since forever and she would spend another night with her two best friends. Nothing could be better.

Immediately she stepped into the shower and cleaned herself from a day of hard work.

Meanwhile Meg went over to her house and looked for some of her old dresses. Since she gave birth to her daughter about five years ago she didn't fit into them anymore but she didn't care about that. Tonight should be Claire's night and she would look beautiful in her party clothes. She wasn't sure which one would suit her most so she choose a red dress as well as a black skirt with a pale pink blouse and took them back to the main house.

Claire had already left the shower when Meg returned with the clothes.

"I've got two different outfits. Here, try the dress first."

So the girl did as she was told and put the dress on. "Look Meg, it's too tight. You can see any curve. I don't like it." Claire said annoyed after a look in the mirror because every little inch of her so called new being was visible. "Alex will mock me all night." Actually she could already hear him referring to her as 'Girly-girl McLeod' or something like that.

"No, he won't because he will notice that you look adorable. But we've got another outfit. So try the skirt and blouse." Meg replied while she handed her the other set over.

"That's nice. I'll take this."

"No, you won't. It's hanging around you like an empty sack."

"But ..."

"No buts from you tonight. You wear the dress or you can stay home."

"Well, ok then. I take the dress. But it'll be your fault if Alex mocks me all night."

"I could live with that although I think it won't happen." Meg replied smirking. "Oh, I forgot the shoes. Dress yourself. I'll be back in a sec." Immediately the housekeeper went back to her home and took a pair of black high heels out of a box. A few minutes later she was back.

In the meantime Claire had dried her hair and tried to style it which was more messed up now than it had been after work.

"We have to rearrange your hair, Claire. But the rest is ok. Maybe some makeup?" After she had determined that, Meg looked at the young women standing in front of her "The dress really suits you. Believe me. So here are the shoes."

"Thanks Meg. You're great. I would love some makeup but not too much."

"I'll make it perfect and matching. No worries, Claire. And you know I love to help you with anything."

In the end of their dressing Meg made her a wonderful hair styling.

"Now you'll get everything you want to get." Meg said when she admired her final work. "Or maybe everyone you want?" She added smirking at Claire.

"Meg, I'm not interested in such things." Claire lied although she wasn't aware of that lie yet.

---

After her fast make over Claire stepped down the stairs in that unusual outfit. Downstairs she was already awaited by Alex who stood on the last step, leaned against the wall and was looking up the staircase.

"You look gorgeous, Claire." He admired her look. The dress showed something but not too much. It looked like it was made for her. Because of his comment she slowly turned around in front of him

Then with another step downstairs she was finally on the same level as he was. But now she looked at him closely. He was wearing a nice, new dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt, one of the good ones. "You don't look that bad, too." She said smiling.

By her words he flushed slightly. "Thanks."

A few minutes later Liz arrived with Nick sitting in the passenger seat. She left the car to hug her son whom she already had missed although he had just been gone for a day.

"How are you, Alex?"

"Good Mom." He replied embarrassed of his mother's behaviour in front of Claire. "I'm not a baby anymore." He whispered into her ear. Immediately she let go of him.

"Hello Claire. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs Ryan."

"Have a seat. We'll have to go now if you want to be there in time." Liz said while she hurried back to her side of the car .

Claire and Alex sat down in the back seat. Then they drove off.


	8. Dancing Queens And Kings

I'm sorry that it took a while until I could update. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please leave me a review.

Thanks to my beta. As always

**Disclaimer: **I don't own McLeods Daughters.

* * *

**8. Dancing Queens And Kings **

After some time they arrived in front of the town hall where the disco would take place. Liz stopped her car there, to drop the kids off.

"Here we're. I'll visit a friend of mine. Nick has got the number. Call me there if you want to go home. No alcohol for all of you. I'll check on that later." She told them with a smirk on her face. "Have fun."

The three teenagers got out of the car, first the boys then Claire thanking Mrs Ryan. Then the boys called back together: "Bye Mom_." _

---

While they entered the room they had to greet lots of persons whom they knew from their childhood.

Living outside of the usual city made some things easier. The people around didn't change much. Most families had lived here for decades and would live here for some more. Every now and then a new familiy moved into the region but most of them didn't stay long because it was hard to get into contact with the rest of the countrypeople or they stayed and made their way.

One of the first persons Claire greeted was Sarah, a girl from her former class who introduced her to a guy whom she didn't know, Roy.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said politely.

"You too. What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Claire McLeod."

"From Drovers Run?"

"Yep. Do you know it?"

"Sure, my dad has been in business with yours a few months ago."

"Dad hasn't told me about it. What's your family name?"

"Robbinson." He replied with a smile on his face. "I know it's a stupid combination and I don't know how many glasses my dad had when he decided it."

"Must have been a few, I think." Claire replied smiling too.

Sarah was already out of the conversation because the two had only eyes for the other. So she decided to take her chance with Nick.

---

The two brothers were talking to some old mates too but both watched her talking to that guy too. But they didn't know about their sibling's watch. After some time they were surrounded by people they knew, so Alex hadn't got a chance to watch Claire any longer because he was too distracted.

"Hey Alex, haven't seen you at a rodeo yet." A guy said.

"I'm just back for a couple of days and working on a foreign farm for the holidays, Lars. But maybe we'll meet and fight some time this year." Alex replied with an interested smile on his face and started a conversation about rodeos which he loved.

_His brother Nick kept an eye on Claire instead_ who was talking and smiling much at the moment. "Who's that guy?" He thought and already knew the answer: an enemy.

---

Meanwhile Sarah came to him.

"Hello Nick."

"Hi." He replied distracted.

"How are you?"

"It's going on. You know back from school and too much work to do."  
"It can't be that hard on Killarney?"

"But it is and as it seems it will be for the rest of the summer. I'm working and spend my spare time at silly dances."

"So why are you here then?"

"Actually I was talked into it. I didn't wanted to go but now I ... This isn't me."

"That's no reason, that's only an excuse. I've got a plan. We get something to drink, you know, something to warm up, and then we're going to dance when they finally put some music on." After she had ended she already made her way towards the counter. So Nick had no choice and followed her. While he did that he lost sight of Claire.

---

When the music set in, nearly everybody started to dance. Among them was Claire who had been talked into it from Roy. While she enjoyed the dance, Nick had a drink with Sarah and Alex was still talking with his mate. Some girls had been listening to the talk of the two mates. One of them took Alex' arm and pulled him towards the dancefloorSuprised by that he let her do it because he knew her. She was the daughter of a local farmer. But he didn't remember her name.

"So you're riding rodeos?" She asked while they danced.

"Yeah. You too?"

"No, I'm more into races. I won the Bumblebee cup last year."

"Yeah, I remember that. It was pure luck because you were only an inch ahead of the second one."

"You're right. That's the way it has been. Thanks for reminding me." She said annoyed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"So what's your name again? I'm horrible with them."

"Sandra. Sandra Kinsella."

"Well, I'm Alex Ryan."

"I know."

"So when is your next one?"

"I don't know yet, I've got work to do during the holidays. Maybe I won't have one this year and will start freshly next year. And you?"

He didn't answer the last question because that moment they were close to Claire and Roy. She looked at him with a smile which he returned. Then he saw that she was still dancing with Roy and now gave him the same smile. Something started to burn inside of him, something he couldn't define. But he was sure about one thing: That was his smile, nobody else'. Since they were back for summer, especially since he came to Drovers, she had smiled at him that way more than once. With every second it hurt more.

---

After she had finished her glass, Sarah put it down and looked at Nick. "Now we're going to dance, Nick Ryan." She told him directly and left no space for a no. He had no other option because she had already stepped on the dancefloor and held her hand towards him, which he took and started to dance with her.  
Now three beautiful, young couples were dancing around. Everybody had a partner but not everyone was happy about it.

They had danced for quite some time when Roy and Claire left the dancefloor and walked towards the bar because they were thirsty. With a coke in their hands they left the room to get some fresh air.

Both Ryan brothers realised that there was something going to happen, something they wouldn't be happy about but they didn't dare to follow her because they knew her stubborn head. After all she was Claire McLeod, the girl who made everything happen.

---

At least Nick stuck to his decision and kept on dancing while Alex pulled Sandra slightly of the dancefloor because he was curious what the girl he had kissed today was going to do.

"I could use some air. How about you?"

"Sure, let's go there." While she answered she pointed towards the opposite side of the room, not the exit Claire and Roy had chosen. So he didn't get his what he wanted but he still followed Sandra's way. Both wanted to go outside but she had misunderstood him and thought of something else than fresh air.

When they arrived outside they walked a few steps away from the door and talked for a while about riding and upcoming competitions until there was a dark corner ahead of them. There she came closer towards him because she wanted to do something and thought he wanted to do the same. So Sandra moved her mouth towards his and kissed him carefully. For some seconds he enjoyed it but then he saw Claire and their kissing in the morning in front of him instead of Sandra. Then he thought about Claire's reaction if she knew he had kissed another girl. Because of that he pulled his head back. Now Sandra looked bewildered at him because he had suddenly broken the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Sandra. This isn't right."

"Why not? We both wanted it." She replied angrily because of his refusal.

"You are a nice girl but we aren't mates or anything. So why should we kissing?"

"That's the reason. I'm not a mate.I'm girl. It seems like I've fooled myself. Bugger off!" She yelled at him and ran away.

Alex walked off into the opposite direction, the direction where he imagined her with that guy.

---

In the meantime Claire and Roy were sitting silently on the steps in front of the town hall and were watching the stars and the moon above them. It was a comfortable silence, no weird feelings, although Claire thought about what could happen that night. She liked that guy whom she barely knew. Maybe he was going to be her first boyfriend, the one she had trained for today with Alex.

While they sat there he slightly bend over to her and touched her head which she turned around to watch him bringing his face closer towards her. Finally there lips met and they kissed. Both enjoyed that experience and deepened the kiss. After some more seconds they parted but moved closer together. There wasn't much space between them. He layed his arm around her shoulder and both sat silently together again.

A few minutes later they started kissing again. That moment Alex walked around the corner of the town hall and witnessed it. Weird feelings were growing inside of him. That moment he just wanted to hit that guy and snatch him away from Claire but he just watched them and walked back after a few more seconds because he couldn't stand the look.

---

He entered the town hall again and started looking for his brother who was still dancing with Sarah. When he cought sight of him he made his way rudly through the dancers towards Nick. Then he touched his shoulder. Because of that he turned around.

"We have to talk."

"I'm dancing." Although he hadn't been in the mood for dancing before Nick was now and didn't want this dance to end like this. After all he had started a nice conversation with Sarah. She was a really interesting girl whom had read many books and was really intelligent. She thought about going to the USA for a year after school something he had never thought about before. But he liked that idea.

"Now, little brother." Alex replied imperative.

First Nick shot a look at his older sibling then he turned towards Sarah. "I'm sorry. I'll straighten this out and be back in a sec." He excused himself and followed his brother who was already leaving the dance floor.

---

"She has kissed that guy." He started immediately when nobody else could hear him.

"Are you sure?" Nick said confused, bewildered and angry at the same time although it didn't bother him anymore as much as it had done before.

"I've seen it with my own eyes." While he stood there and talked to his brother he thought about their morning again. "How could she?" He asked himself.

"Although I don't like that, too, it's her decision and it's her life." Nick responded reasonably. Now he noticed how easy it was for him to say this words. In the morning he had thought about love but now he knew Sarah who was a good girl, maybe even better than Claire. But still there was love and concern in his heart, like a brother would feel about a sister.

"But we have to do something."

"No, that's none of our business. Go talk to Lars or that girl from before. Because I'm going to dance with Sarah again." While he said that he already turned back towards the dance floor and made his way through the crowd.  
Alex stood their still in his frenzy and didn't know what to do.

---

Claire and Roy had seperated for good and started to talk.

"What's all this?" She asked him because she didn't understand her actions completely.

"I don't know. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah." Her voice showed insecurity but she wanted to make that experience now so she said it again now in a convincing voice. "Yes."

"Well, then we should go back."

"Good idea because I wanna dance." She answered and stood up.

While they walked back he took her hand and she let him do it. Together they entered the room.

---

Alex immediately noticed their related hands and got even more furious than he already was. So he went towards them and tapped hard on Claire's shoulder.

"We've to leave. Mom doesn't want to wait forever." He said angrily.

"It's not that late. I want to dance first." She answered in a sensible tone.

"But I don't want and Nick doesn't want that too. Two to one means we win." Alex told her even more angry.

Now Roy wanted to go between his girlfriend and that boy but she didn't let him. Instead she let go of his hand which she still had hold until now and walked closer towards her father's employee. Now she was getting furious too. "Are you insane, Alex Ryan. There's no reason to talk to me like this and there's no reason to go home now."

"There is a reason, even more than one. And I don't think Jack would like them. I'm leaving now and if you want to get back to Drovers tonight you should come with me and Nick. Otherwise you can walk in your nice little dancing shoes." He spitted that words towards her because he wanted to hurt her feelings. No one should ever see her again in such a beautiful dress.

Nick who had been alerted through the yelling of his brother went towards them and witnessed their fight. Both were getting more furious every second so he stepped in.

"I don't want to go right now because I enjoy Sarah's company but you two have to cool down now so I'm going to call Mom. You two had more than enough fun for tonight." With this words he looked apologising at Sarah and then walked towards the door to call his mother from the phone box in front of the building. Sarah followed him.

---

Both didn't say a word during their walk. Then he called his mother who would be there in a couple of minutes so he walked back towards the town hall to get his brother and Claire. While they walked Sarah touched his arm, slid her hand downwards and finally took his hand to support him.

"They're going to be ok." She told him.

No reply came from him but he liked her company more and more with every second.

When they entered the room again. Claire and Alex had become silent but shot each other angry looks. But they weren't alone. Lars kept his mate back and Roy stood at his girlfriend's side.

"Mom will be here in a moment, so let's wait outside for her." Nick said and left the room together with his sibling and Claire as well as Roy, Lars and Sarah. Again she took Nick's hand. The same did Roy with Claire's. So two couples and two mates were leaving the building.

---

When Liz stopped her car in front of them, Nick waved Sarah good bye and smiled at her. Claire did something unexpected and kissed her boyfriend slightly while everybody else watched her. That would be gossip in Gungellan for some weeks, she knew that but she didn't care.

Finally they got into the car and left the others behind. Their way back was silent, so silent that it was sliceable with a knive.

At Drovers Alex and Claire left the car wihtout a good bye. Then they seperated immediately afterwards and walked towards their bedrooms.


	9. Apart Forever?

Hopefully there are still some readers left, who are interested in this fanfiction. It took over a year to write these words, but I promise that the next chapter is already done. I hope you like it, and I would love some comments. Thanks to my beta hevicla.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own McLeod's Daughters.

**

* * *

**

**9. Apart. Forever?**

While she drove her son and the neighbour's daughter home Liz had wondered what had happened, what was going on between Alex and Claire. Only Nick seemed to be happy like something had started between him and Claire. Could that be the reason for the mood of her eldest son? At least two men would be happy about that, Harry and Jack. They had planned it for a long time but hadn't expected it to happen so soon. They had talked about it forever because both would benefit from it.

Now she had left Drovers Run and drove the last kilometres home. Next to her sat Nick. "Tell me about your night out. How's it been?"

"Actually it was great, Mom - although I hadn't expected it. I liked every minute of it until it happened."

"What happened? Explain that, please."

"Well, it seems like Claire talked a lot to Roy Robbinson and then disappeared with him. I was distracted so I didn't realised that Alex was gone too. I first did, when he returned and came straight towards me. He was pissed. I've rarely seen him that way. He was asking me for help because she had kissed that guy. He babbled on and on but at that moment I really didn't care. Instead I was dancing and told him to leave me alone. Then Claire returned together with her boyfriend and Alex started a fight with her. That moment I stepped in and decided to call you. I didn't know what else to do and hoped you would know. Alex is a stubborn head, but Claire isn't less stubborn."

Liz was surprised that her son had told her everything, but she liked it.

"That sounds awful, my dear. Didn't that Roy bother you, too?" Now she was curious.

"No, not at all, because I've learned something today. I actually love Claire, I really do, like the sister I never had. And although I had wished it to be more than that, it's just that. We know each other very well but there's nothing else to it. But I wonder what came into Alex. They haven't much in common and mock each other all the time."

"That's a change, Nick. How did that happen? When have you noticed that?" She didn't dare to talk about her thoughts of Alex and Claire. They were too young to notice and they still had plenty time to find out. Mothers knew lots of things about her child, which she wouldn't share.

"I've met a girl tonight. She had turned me upside down while we were talking and dancing. Besides, she's really cute." Nick replied truthfully and smiled at the same time.

While her son talked about his new feelings, Liz realised that he was in the middle of his adolescence and his feelings would change any minute. Although Alex was two years older he had never had that – or at least she hadn't noticed. Her sons were really different from each other but had so much in common at the same time.

Back at the farm they just wished each other a good night and separated.

--

After leaving his mother's car Alex didn't say a word to Claire. He walked immediately towards his room, put his clothes off and lay down on his bed. But instead of sleeping he rolled from one side to the other and thought about the events of the evening. His view of Claire had changed completely during the last days and he still felt the pain when he saw her kissing that stupid guy. That was something he wanted to do with her and no one else should experience that.

When he was finally sure that he wouldn't get any sleep tonight so he stood up, left his room and sat down on the veranda. First he watched the stars but his eyes wandered unconsciously to the main house, especially at her room where they stopped wandering. A light was still turned on, but he couldn't see anything behind the curtains. But that didn't matter.

After some time the light was turned off, but he kept looking at the house. He had no idea how late it was or when his alarm clock was going to ring. Alex didn't bother. But he was tired and noticed that, because his eyes were closing for a few seconds every now and then. After a few more minutes he finally got to sleep.

--

Claire entered the house and slammed Meg's shoes towards the others. Then she walked upstairs to her room bare feet. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and let the dress fall to the ground. She went into the bathroom to get rid of the ridiculous make up she had put on. But when she looked into the mirror afterwards, she realised, she had fought with Alex, her best mate.

A question popped into her mind. Did that really mean something? After all she had met yet another great guy. Roy. That was worth a fight. Besides she didn't have any bond to Alex. There was nothing besides of friendship. There was no way she would think about Alex tonight, she told herself, while she was brushing her hair.

She returned to her room and lay down on her bed. The light was still on. And although she didn't want to, she thought about the evening. She wasn't sleepy at all; instead her thoughts were spinning around. Roy. Alex. Kissing. Love. Alex. Many things were on her mind and she couldn't sort anything out by herself. So she threw off the blanket and walked through room towards her locker, because she remembered one thing, which she had put on the top shelf after she had got it.

When she reached up there, her finger touched it immediately. Some dust lay upon it, but beside of that she still could feel the fine craftwork, which it had cost. The leather was still soft beneath her fingers. She pulled it down and looked at it. A diary - Meg's last year's birthday present. The card was stuck beside two pages.

Happy Birthday Claire,  
This diary is for your dreams, thoughts, fears and everything else you want to share. Maybe it will accompany you during your life. Who knows?  
Lots of love, Meg

While she read these lines, she knew, what its purpose was. On her way to the bed she grabbed a pen from the desk. Then she lay down on her front and started to write. She wrote everything down. It didn't help her sort things out, but it helped her to clear her mind. Afterwards she reread it and all the things in her head began to make sense. She knew, that she wanted to spend time with Roy. Alex, her other problem, was different, because he had really hurt her this time. There wasn't a way for him to make that up.

It was getting late, so she finally switched off the light and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--

Alex woke up, when his body fell against a post of the veranda. It was still dark outside, but not as dark as it had been before, when he fell asleep. He was thirsty, so he went over to the house and entered the kitchen to get a coke. While he sat at the table, he drank it in big sips.

A glance at the watch told him, that the sun was going to rise soon. Usually the McLeods would be up soon, so he had to be ready too. Just when he had finished his coke and was nearly on his way back, Meg entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning" She said.

"Morning" Alex replied, while he was aware, that he was only in his boxers, a vest and his boots. "I get dressed. See ya." He really wanted to leave, because he was uncomfortable.

"Don't hurry, I've seen guys in underwear before. Actually you should sit down and tell me about last night."

"There's nothing to tell. We met people. We danced. We talked. Nothing special. Sorry, but I really should get dressed now." Finally Alex got up from his chair.

"Hurry up. Breakfast will be ready soon." Meg replied still curious.

"I will." With this words word Alex left the kitchen.

--

Only a few minutes later Claire walked down the stairs and was apart from Meg the first fully dressed person in the kitchen.

"Morning." She said shortly, while she grabbed the plate Meg was holding out for her. She put a lot of food on it, before she sat down. In the meantime a cup of coffee had been placed on the table. Claire started to eat silently.

"How was it?" Again Meg tried to get some information about the night before.

"Nice" Claire answered, while she was already concentrating on her food again.

That moment Alex reappeared, fully dressed now.

"Good morning" he addressed to Claire, but didn't get a reaction.

Meg handed him a plate, too. Afterwards she poured some coffee into a cup for him, while he was putting some food on his plate. Then he sat at Claire's side and started to eat silently like she did.

That was too much for her, so she stopped her breakfast abruptly, got up and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry" Alex blurted out suddenly.

Although she turned around, Claire's look was cold as ice. She didn't want to hear a single word or to talk. Then she finally left the kitchen.

His appetite was gone, so Alex got up and walked out of the kitchen, too. Only Meg stayed and wondered what had happened.

--

Work was good to distract him from thinking. At least Alex thought so and fulfilled his duties carefully. He was feeding the animals, cleaning the stabled and doing all the things, which came up during the day. But it didn't help, he still thought a lot, mostly about Claire.

Luckily Claire had other things to do, so she would only meet him accidentally. First she had to check the fences, then she would do what came up. There was a possibility to see him, but she would try to avoid that.

Until lunch they had different things to do, but then they met again in the kitchen. They ate in silence; no one left the table earlier then usually. Something weird was keeping them apart. Even Meg noticed that. But she let them be, stood at the sink and watched them eat. Then Jack entered the kitchen.

"We've to drive the cattle onto another paddock. You two have to help. And Meg, you too." He announced while he sat down.

The teenagers still didn't talk but they nodded.

--

Afterwards Jack, Alex and Claire left the house, saddled the horses and got on them. The rode off to Skinny Jim's, where the cattle was now. No one said a word. Even Jack remained silence, because Meg had tipped him, that something was going wrong between the two teenagers. His only hope was, that love wasn't involved. It would complicate everything. Work as well as living. Especially if it didn't work out, which, he assumed, was the reason for the trouble. After all they were still young and this seemed to be their first love, at least for his daughter. And she shouldn't be hurt by anyone. That moment he felt like a father. He wanted to protect her of the pain. While he rode on, his thoughts found their way from his daughter and Alex to his former wives, Prudence and Ruth. One was dead; one had left him and had taken his other daughter away from him. Because of that he wasn't able to show his love, neither to Claire nor to anyone else.

Sooner than Jack had expected they arrived and Skinny Jim's. He opened the gate and rode through it. The teenagers followed him. Afterwards he closed it again. Then they started to drive the cattle together. This time Claire and Alex started another competition, but this had nothing to do with fun. It was serious. Both wanted to lead, both wanted to boss the other one around. They used more of their time on that, than into the work. Nothing got done.

Jack watched their behaviour from a distance, but after a couple of minutes he had seen enough of it.

"Stop it right now. I don't know what your problem is, but you have to do some work here. There's no time for your private stuff." Then he looked especially at Alex. "You are here to work. If that's not happening, I have to call your father, Alex. I need a good worker, who you aren't."

Both watched ashamed at the dusty ground and didn't say a word. After that speech they did a good job, although there was still a noticeable tension.

When they had finished after an hour, they rode back to the farm and entered the house, where they separated. Clerical work was awaiting Jack, while the teenagers had some spare time, which rarely happened on a farm. Claire went directly into the house, upstairs to her room. Instead of her Alex didn't know, what to do with his spare time, so he went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

--

Alex was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying his second cup of coffee, when Claire came downstairs again. For him it seemed to be a couple of minutes, since she had gone upstairs. Obviously some more time had passed, because Claire looked completely different. Besides the fresh clothes she had put on some make up. Her hair was slightly wet, so she probably had had a shower. It occurred to him that something was going on. He couldn't tell what it was and he couldn't ask her, because she wouldn't talk to him. But he adored her, even if she hadn't changed for him.

That moment didn't last long, because seconds later a car drove up the way towards the house. Both noticed the sounds of the roaring engine. Only she knew, who was sitting in the car. Because of that she smiled, although she was still angry with Alex, ran towards the entrance door and left the house. Outside she met Roy who was leaving his car the same moment. She kissed him slightly on his cheek.

Alex looked curiously through the window and witnessed everything. His heart momentarily started to hurt, because he realised Claire would never love him. They were only mates. So he had two options: make up with her and being friends again or staying away from her during summer, which was barely possible, and forgetting her afterwards. He made his decision, put his feelings away and wanted to make up with her again. Then he went away from the window, sat down at the table again and drank his coffee.

When the car was gone again, Alex looked for the perfect apology, which wasn't easy for him. Usually he didn't apologise; usually he just let it go. Nothing was worth that trouble, expect of her. His mother loved old-fashioned movies, where the guys were gentlemen and the women beautiful ladies, who were waiting for their perfect match. Flowers and sweets were the most often used presents to say sorry. At least he recalled it that way from his memories, because it had been long ago that his mother forced him and his brother to watch these movies.

He went into the storage room next to the kitchen and started to search. After some time he found it in a shelf. Lying there was a box of sweets, which wasn't open. He took it and walked back into the kitchen, where he placed it on the table. Then he went into the study to get a piece of paper and a pen. When he returned in the kitchen, he sat down at the table and wrote some words in his finest handwriting on the piece of paper. He placed it upon the package and walked upstairs to put it in front of her room. The present wasn't complete yet, so he got downstairs again, left the house and entered Meg's garden, where she grew colourful flowers. He cut some of them at the bottom, took them inside and put them into a vase, which he placed next to his other present in front of Claire's room. Now he was full of hope and had to distract himself, so he returned to the kitchen and started to read the newspaper. Actually he didn't read at all. Instead he waited for her to return and just looked at the paper.

--

Meanwhile Claire and Roy got into his car, where they kissed each other properly. Afterwards he turned on the engine and she led him over the land to the shed, where her dog Leyla was. On the way she told him everything about the pet and showed it to him, when they arrived.

After a few moments, she wouldn't disturb the dog too much; they left the shed again and walked a few steps away. Then she sat down on the ground. He followed her. While they sat there, both said nothing and where lost in thoughts. The names for at least two puppies came into Claire's mind, but she didn't share them with Roy. This was her secret. Roy was thinking about something else, which he couldn't tell her. He congratulated himself for his good work, because he had won his bet. He was dating Claire McLeod, who was known as the girl who had no interest in boys at all. Nobody believed that he would make it, but he had.

Claire stood up and pulled slightly at Roy's arm, so he got up too. Again she started to walk, away from the shed up a hill. From the top they had a beautiful view over most of the McLeod property. She loved the view and she liked him, so she wanted to share this with him. After a while she turned around to face him and kissed him. He returned it, while he still thought about his victory. His kiss was more intense than the times before, while he laid his hands down on her back. When they started to wander off, Claire put her hands on them and slightly pushed them down, away from her body. She didn't want to do that already. So Roy stopped that part and left his hands on her back, while he kept on kissing. She liked the embrace and wrapped her arms around his back too. Meanwhile he just thought about his plan. He had to be patient - for now.

It took a while until they stopped kissing and got out of the embrace. Then they got back into the car and drove to the farm. He stopped in front of the main house.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" He asked, while he faced her.

"Nothing special. Why?"

"We could do something together ... Driving around?"

"Sure." Claire didn't know, what to expect.

"Great. But I'm going home now, I've got some things to do."

"No worries." She smiled. "See ya."

"Later."

After one last, quick kiss she left the car and turned around to wave him good-bye. Then she walked towards the house, while he drove away. There was nothing to do for her, besides of dinner later, so she walked directly upstairs. She didn't want to meet anybody, because she didn't want to explain anything. When she reached the top step, she already saw the flowers and the box. After a few steps she got a better look and remembered the sweets immediately. They were a present to her last birthday and she didn't like them at all, because of that she had put them into the storage room. But she didn't care about them, the note made her curious. Claire unfolded it and started to read.

Dear Claire, I barely use words like these, but I want to apologise. I'm so sorry. It was never my intention to hurt your feelings. A.

Claire wondered what had come into Alex. She hadn't expected that, that was not his usual kind of behaviour. Again she was smiling, but Roy wasn't the only reason this time. Everything was going well: Roy was her boy friend and Alex had noticed his mistake. She was happy and she was ready to forgive her mate. But he had to suffer a little more; she would talk to him tomorrow. Now her thoughts were all about Roy.

--

In the meantime Alex was waiting downstairs for her to return. But she stayed upstairs, although she must have found his apology. So he started to look at the newspaper again, because she had to come down eventually. He sat there for over an hour and nothing changed. But when Meg returned to fix the dinner, he finally left the kitchen, because he wasn't in the mood for questions and answers. It was still early, too early for bed, too early for dinner. Food. Just now he realised that he was starving, but he didn't return to the kitchen, so he walked over to his room. One last package of cookies lay in a drawer, nothing else. Alex took it and opened it, and then he sat down on the veranda and was watching the house again.

Cookie after cookie disappeared in his mouth until the package was empty. Dinner should be ready soon, so he got up, when the car of that stupid bloke returned. He watched carefully, when Claire left the house again and got into the car. He couldn't see, what they were doing, but they were probably kissing. Because of the thought his stomach aches. Alex didn't want to see, so he left the veranda, but he didn't walk to the house. Instead he went to his horse, saddled it and mounted it.


End file.
